Thunder
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Nia wakes up in the middle of the night from the sounds of thunder outside, and finds out that the house is stuck in the middle of a blackout. After making him go downstairs with her for a drink, Nia starts to notice Ren acting weird. What could be on his mind? Warning: Incest, Underage, and age gap pairing inside.


**WARNING: Following oneshot contains incest, big age gap pairing, underage, and just a very weird crack pairing.**

**This pairing came into mind a month ago, and it's been driving me crazy ever since. And to get it out of my system, me and my friend 'CrazyCartoonChick236' co-wrote a story of it. She helped me write the beginning of it, and I wrote the rest. SO DON'T WORRY. THIS IS NOT FAN CANON. XD**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores (which I'm REALLY craving right now).**

**ONCE AGAIN: Following oneshot contains incest, big age gap pairing, underage, and just a very weird crack pairing.**

**...**

She wasn't sure what it was. The house shaking too much, or the loud blasts of thunder coming from outside. Whatever it was, it woke her up.

Nia tiredly groaned in a way that would resemble a low whimper, her eyes fluttering open and shut. Her eyes stung from having been closed for such a while, and her vision was slightly blurred. She slowly sat up, her ears taking in the low rumbles from outside. "God," she whispered to herself. "Thunder's louder than usual.." She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep peacefully in this, so she slowly turned to the side of her bed so her legs dangled off of it, hopped off, and slowly walked to the door, her arms reached out to make sure no items were in her way.

The room was pitch black, which was strange to her. Usually, she had a night light on. She turned to the direction of where the small light would be, but she was surprised to find it wasn't lit up. _'Black out..' _she finally realized.

Just great.

She made her way to what she hoped was her dresser. After making sure it was, she fumbled with the many drawer handles she felt, and opened one. She put her hand inside and fumbled around. "Come on...come on..you've gotta be in here," she mumbled. Nia grinned slightly as she felt her fingers wrap around an object that had a familiar shape, and she pulled it out, searching for the on button.

A bright light erupted from the flashlight as the chihuahua's thumb came in contact with the power button. "_NOW _I can see..." Nia grumbled, heading to her door. She opened the door, and shined the beam around the dark hallway. Her throat was dry as she gave a low whimper from the sound of thunder outside and the house shaking again. "Stupid weather.." she mumbled. She turned to the staircase, and saw just pitch black down on the bottom floor.

"I am NOT going down there alone," she sighed. She finally decided to get someone downstairs with her. 'Ren won't like being woken up. But I am NOT going to die of dehydration."

The chihuahua slowly made her way to her brothers bedroom. She could hear him and Stimpy snoring quietly in the room..welll, more like Stimpy was snoring. Nia couldn't recall when Ren snored. She slowly grasped the doorknob in her hand and twisted it, opening the door quietly and slowly.

The room was, to no surprise, pitch black. Nia slowly made her way to the side of the bed where Ren slept. She turned the flashlight so it was looking down on the ground; she didn't want it to shine in her brothers face (as he would possibly get angry at her), and she could see his face a bit from the side of the light. "Ren," she whispered, nudging her brother with her free hand. She cringed a bit as another rumble of thunder was heard. "Renny, wake up." She was surprised to find herself calling her brother the nickname she had given him when she was little, as it was something she hadn't called him in a long time.

Ren stirred a bit, groaning tiredly, before tilting his head up. "Hnngg..wha? What ees it?" he mumbled, his accented voice thick with sleepyness.

"C-Can you come downstairs with me to get some water? I'd go myself, but the power's out and. . . thunder scares me."

Ren, now a bit more awake, sighed slowly. "Yeah, I guess.."

"Thanks," Nia nodded, slowly lifting up the flashlight. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room for a split second.

Ren sat up and got out of bed and grabbed hold of Nia's hand. They walked towards downstairs as the storm continued. A loud boom of thunder caused Nia to jump and drop her flashight, it rolling down the steps.

"Ren, it's dark!" she whispered, frightened of the storm.

"Ugh, just hold my hand. Be careful not to fall down."

"But I dropped the flashlight!" Nia hissed. "We could easily fall down the stairs."

"Just hold onto the rail and my hand. You'll be fine."

Nia held tightly onto Ren's hand as they went down the steps, finally getting to the living room. Nia picked up her flashlight and shined it ahead.

"Yeesh, this room gives me the creeps," she joked, trying to break the quiet atmosphere. "Remind me never to sleep in here."

"You're not allowed to sleep in here anyway," Ren shrugged, still holding onto her hand tightly. "Now go to the kitchen and get you some water. I'll wait for you in here."

Nia let go of Ren's hand and walked towards the kitchen. She got a glass from the top cupboards and filled it with water from the sink.

"Stupid thunderstorm," she mumbled to herself, holding the now getting heavy glass as it filled up with water. She turned the sink knob to turn the water off, and headed back to the living room where Ren was sitting down on the couch, looking like he was going to fall back asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Nia said, sitting down by him.

"I'm not."

"You sure? You look a little droopy."

"I'm sure," Ren nodded, turning his head to look at her. His eyes had slightly unnoticed lines under them, but thanks to the light of the flashlight, Nia could see them. The female chihuahua scooted closer to her brother, leaning her head on his arm.

Ren resisted the urge to twitch; the feeling of Nia coming in contact with him made his skin burn in a way that wasn't painful, but rather slightly enjoyable. He swallowed slightly, a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hurry up and drink your water. I'm ready to go back to sleep," he said.

"I'm not in any hurry." Nia grinned, taking tiny sips from her glass.

"Seriously. Hurry. I'm tired," Ren growled at her, narrowing his dark pink eyes at her. The feeling in his stomach kept growing.

Nia yawned and leaned up against her brother closer, making him nervous.

"Could you..not do that.." Ren mumbled, his voice barely audible. He felt himself tremble a bit, not liking the feeling he was getting just from his sister leaning against his arm.

Nia could tell something was up. "You alright?" she asked, leaning her head so she was looking up at him.

"I'm fine. Just-Just don't lean against me like that."

"Why?"

"Just...just don't!"

"Am I in your personal bubble or something?" Nia smirked now, seeing that she had possibly found a way of annoying her brother again.

"Well..maybe! I just...I just don't like it."

"Oh come on. I've leaned against you a ton of times. You should't be complaining."

"Please, Nia, just cut if out. I'm tired, and the last thing I need is. . . well, this. So stop!" Ren sighed.

Nia sighed at her brothers complaint, and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright.." She turned away from him, and went back to slowly drinking her water.

Ren slightly then turned his head to look at her. He swallowed, feeling as though his entire body was burning. Why was it his own sister was making him feel this way? It was completely ridiculous._ 'For god sakes, she's twelve!'_ he thought, grinding his teeth slightly. _'Not only that, it's completely wrong.'_

Ren twitched and shook his head, trying to get those thought out of his head. He laid back, closed his eyes and waited for Nia to get done with her water.

Nia could still tell something was up with her brother. Determined to find out what it was, she set her glass down onto the floor, and turned to look at her brother. "Alright. What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You can tell me, you know."

"Nothing's wrong. I-I'm just exhausted."

"No, something's up. I know you have something on your mind, so you might as well just tell me."

_"NOTHING'S on my mind!" _ Ren finally snapped, his irritation finally about to overflow.

"Yes it is," Nia snapped. "And I'm not gonna stop until you tell me!" she urged, trying to force it out of her brother.

"Nothing! Now I want to go to bed!" Ren glared daggers at his sister, instantly jumping off the couch. Nia narrowed her eyes, and grabbed his arm. She yanked him back onto the couch with as much strength she could muster. "Alda-!" Ren turned to glare at her.

"No, I want to know what's messing with you!" his sister said in a demanding tone. "And why are you so fidgety when I lean against you?!"

"W-well..!" Ren started, feeling the burning feeling go through him again. His hands shook as they curled into fists as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Are you...are you..._blushing_?" Nia blinked at her brother, her head slowly leaning to the side in confusion.

"What?! No!"

"You ARE blushing! Your entire face is red!"

"Y-You're just seeing things! LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you tell me why-!"

"I'm not supposed to feel like this!" Ren snapped angrily, his voice raised a little. "God dang it, you're my sister!"

Nia blinked, her eyes widening a little. A cold sensation went through her body as she slowly released her brother. "W-what?"

Ren's eyes widened as they twitched, realization of what he said filling up inside him. He cursed angrily, before covering his face with his hands, and angrily leaning into the couch. "God..I wasn't supposed to say that! I wasn't!"

Nia swallowed, confusion building up inside her. "Ren...did you just say..did you just say you had _feelings _for me?"

Ren looked at her nervously, before quickly hiding his face again. "I wasn't supposed to say that.." he repeated in a mumble. "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Would you stop with the dang mumbling and _tell _me what's going on?!"

Her brother slowly looked up, and looked at her. He was quiet, looking as though he were slightly depressed now. This made Nia confused even more. Not only that, it was starting to freak her out.

"Ren.."

"Don't talk."

Nia frowned slightly at her brother. "R-Ren? You're starting to weird me out.." she mumbled, attempting to scoot away from her brother. Her heart skipped a bit when he quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from moving away.

"Just relax," Ren mumbled, bringing his head close so that their foreheads were touching, his pink eyes staring directly into her blue ones. He slowly lowered her so she was pressed down onto the couch cushion, and he kneeling over her. Words were caught in her throat as she struggled to figure out what was going on; was he perhaps going to pulverise her for doing something? She couldn't remember doing anything that would've made him angry recently. But then again, her brother could hold a grudge, and now would be the right time to get her back for doing it.

She tightly closed her eyes until it hurt, waiting for any kind of pain that she would experience. Her body trembled as she felt her brother slowly released one hand off her shoulder, and used it to lift up her chin. Nia swallowed, figuring he was going to snap her neck or something. Her eyes continued to remain closed so tightly, that she was seeing red.

She inhaled sharply, her heart race quickening when she felt her brothers nose nudge against the bottom of her chin, and the feeling of soft, gentle lips grazing on her neck, before finally they landed onto it. They slowly lifted off barely an inch away, before slowly going down.

"Hnn...Ren.." Nia whimpered.

"Shh."

Ren gently continued placing kisses on his sisters neck, being ever so careful not to leave a mark. Temptation finally reached him, and he gently nibbled on the side of her neck, making a whine come out of her mouth. He felt the small chihuahua wrap her arms around him, pulling him close. Ren continued landing soft kisses on her neck, nibbling on parts at random. He could feel her pulse racing under his lips, and he lightly gave her neck a small lick, making her shiver from his rough tongue on her skin.

Nia ran her fingers through his yellow fur, a feeling rising from the pit of her stomach, and spreading throughout her. It was a mixture of pleasure, and shock from what was happening. Never had she expected her brother to be kissing her neck, and her allowing him to, and pulling him close to her. She inhaled again. "Ren, this...this isn't right. I mean, we-we're related-"

Ren slid his thumb from under her chin to her lips, silencing her. He lifted his head, so he was looking back at her face, a look of longing and sadness slightly in his eyes. "I know.." he mumbled. "But I just..." he swallowed. "I love you. I love you so freaking much." He leaned down, and planted a kiss under her eye. "I don't know what it is, but I love you. Much more than how a brother should.." he bit his lip. "B-but..if you don't like this, I can..I can stop, and we won't speak about this again."

Nia inhaled slowly, looking into her brothers dark pink eyes. She never did see him with so much longing in them. Not only that, but they also had a hint of love in them. Now that was something you wouldn't see everyday from him. He was normally a very tough person, and right now, he looked like a fragile doll; one that could look like it would shatter at the very touch. And she didn't want to do that to him.

She was hesitant, before she leaned her head up, his thumb sliding away from her mouth. They made contact with his cheek for some seconds, before they pulled away. "I love you too," she mumbled quietly, her eyes slightly closing, while moving her head slightly so her lips were almost in contact with his. Ren then moved his head so they fully did.

The kiss was soft and gentle; it was enough to make Nia tighten her hold on her brother, attempting to pull him closer. It was impossible though, as there was no more space between them. Ren's arms were shaking from anticipation so much, that he had to lower himself down and stop using them to prop himself up. So instead, he wrapped his arms around Nia's neck, his hands underneath her head, propping it up.

The sound of thunder booming outside was heard once again, making Nia's eyes open slightly, a whimper managing to come out from between the kiss. She clung to her brother more, making him tighten his hold on her as well. Ren slowly moved his lips away from hers, and moved them toward her ear, where he planted a kiss under it.

"I've got ya.." he said softly, moving his lips up to her earlobe, and gently taking it between his lips. Nia slightly whined, closing her eyes again from the bliss. His chest was pressed up against hers, as she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her own.

Once Ren got tired of her ear, he went to her jawline, gently kissing down it, making her give out a low noise. Nia leaned her head up and gently nuzzled against her brothers cheek. She could feel his cheek warm up at her touch, making her give his cheek a quick lick. Shortly after, she found herself giving off a small yawn.

"Tired?" came Ren's voice. Nia nodded for her answer. "Alright."

Ren climbed off of her so she was still in a sitting position. "Get your water glass. Don't leave it on the floor." Nia, again, nodded, reached down, and grasped the still filled with water glass. As soon as she had a good hold on it, Ren reached down and picked her up, grabbed the flashlight with his other hand, and headed back upstairs. He was about to reach for her doorknob once they were on the second floor, before Nia's voice made him stop.

"Wait...can I...can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked quietly. "The thunder's still creeping me out." Ren swallowed, slightly hesitant, but nodded, and headed to his bedroom, still holding the smaller chihuahua close. He opened the door and shined the flashlight toward the bed so he could find his way to it. He made sure not to have it shine on Stimpy, who was still asleep, as though oblivious to the sounds from outside. Ren set Nia down onto the floor, motioned her to put her glass onto the bedside table next to him, and layed down onto the soft mattress, his head landing onto the pillow under him.

Nia placed the glass onto the table carefully, and slid into the bed with her brother, who wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She nuzzled her face into his chest, comfort and bliss filling up inside her. "Goodnight, Renny," she mumbled as she slowly fell asleep. "Love you."

Ren leaned in, and gave her a kiss to the head. "Love you too," he mumbled, before resting his chin on top of her head, as his own sunk into his comfortable pillow. He found himself fall asleep, the sounds of the storm ignored for the rest of the night.


End file.
